


【Spideypool】孕期play（PWP，ABO，总裁虫）

by SOL_immortal



Category: spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOL_immortal/pseuds/SOL_immortal





	【Spideypool】孕期play（PWP，ABO，总裁虫）

“告诉我，你到底在干什么？”

Peter Parker也不想一大早醒来就发火。就算他是有那么一点儿轻微的孕期焦虑症，也还没到胡乱发脾气的程度。只不过大清早刚睁开眼睛，就看到有某样东西在自己腿间耸动的样子……估计是个人都会忍不住去踹一脚的，对吧？

他又忍不住踹了一脚：“你倒是说话啊。”

“嘘嘘嘘！小声点，”Wade抬起眼睛，轻声哼道，“我过来和未来帅气无比的小Wilson打一声招呼。”

Peter抽了下嘴角，说：“也可能是个女儿啊。”

“那也是无比帅气的女孩儿。”Wade激动地抱住Peter的大腿重重亲了一口，“瞧瞧他踢我的这一脚，我敢用死侍的名誉打包票。”

“别这样！”Peter猛地一缩腿，可Wade还是反应迅速地抓住了剩下的一点脚踝。握在他手里的脚踝有些微的颤抖，Wade好奇地撅起嘴，似乎在反复思索着什么。

Peter有点害怕，他的脚踝正被Wade抓着，看一眼那将近六个月大的肚子，知道仰面躺在床上的自己毫无挣扎的余地。

Wade把另一只手也握住那只脚踝。他吞咽了一口口水，不知不觉连他也开始因为兴奋而颤抖起来了。“别害怕Peter。”他说，“医生说了这样有助于扩张产道。”

“你别想。”Peter威胁道。

“你是在威胁我？”Wade笑嘻嘻地爬上Peter的身体，后者下意识地呻吟了一声，身体往退了退，他怕Wade会压到肚子。

“你的身体在渴求我，Peter——这么大的味道，难道你没闻到吗？”Wade在Peter耳边轻声说着污言秽语，“别担心，孩子睡着了，现在是大人们的时间。”

Peter正是受不得撩拨的时候，他受孕的身体越来越热，连说出的话都带着灼热的呼吸：“你会压到孩子的……”

Wade没说话，闻起来像只饿狼。他的信息素永远是这样充满了掠夺性，这也是为什么Peter坚持要分房睡的原因之一。如果他们还睡在一起的话，他怕Wade会在瞬息间就夺走他的理智、他的体温、他的呼吸——所有所有属于他的一切。

“孩子确实有点多余了。”Wade啃着Peter的脖子，突然说道。

“……这是你的孩子。”

Wade舔吻他的脖颈，磨蹭着那块芳香的腺体处。他沉默了很久之后，才闷在他脖子里说：“看来哥还有很多地方要学习的，对吗？”

Peter的心忽然柔软了一下。他的眼眶有点湿润，该死的，这都是因为怀孕才如此多愁善感的错。他抱住Wade的脑袋，在上面亲了一口：“别害怕Wade，你会是个好父亲的。”

他们厮磨了一会儿，Wade摸着那个大肚子，说：“妈的，忍不住了。”

“那也没办法——啊！”

Wade爬到Peter的下体处，不知羞耻地钻进去舔舐起来。那里早已被湿黏的液体浸透，Wade喜欢Peter分泌的体液，他喜欢Peter的一切，包括他身体里那个蠢蠢欲动的小生命——虽然欢喜中带着一点对于未知的恐惧。

Wade总有办法解决一切。

Peter认命地随着Wade的舌头在欲望的海洋的翻滚浮沉，他也不是不想要，只是太累了——他现在就连侧下身都很艰难，更别提更加高难度的动作了。Wade舔了一会儿，问Peter：“你觉得你能坐到我身上吗？”

Peter摇摇头。他已经几乎脱力了，汗湿的额发贴在脑门上，眼睛里充满了泪水。他瞪了Wade一眼，简直恨死他了，他现在就像尊被打开了开关后不记得关掉的娃娃，全身都在细碎地抖动着，却无法靠自己解决滔天的欲望。

Wade耸耸肩，他其实也就这么一问，根本就没指望Peter能有点作为。没错，他只是想看Peter这个眼神罢了，妈的，真他妈绝赞的火辣。

他在Peter的腰下垫了一个非常柔软的垫子，日本产的，能够完美记忆的那种——然后他脱下裤子，横着躺到Peter身下，就像一个T字。他抓住Peter的脚，把他们分开，露出粉嫩的后穴来，接着翘起早已硬得飞起的下体，上面还流着晶亮透明的腺液，于诱人的穴道口磨蹭了几下，在Peter“要么进来，要么滚开”的尖叫中滑了进去，然后尖叫停止了，剩下的只有难言的呜咽和抽搐。

那里其实早就做好迎接Wade的准备了。柔嫩的内壁像是有无数张嘴吸吮着Wade火热的肉棒，而受孕的身体也比平常敏感了许多，Peter甚至能清晰地描绘出那孽根在自己身体里跳动的次数，他抛开了理智了，在属于自己的Alpha身上寻求着人类最大的欢愉。

可是这个姿势对他而言只能够被动承受，虽然这确实是受孕期间性行为的最佳姿势——说明Wade真的有认真听讲——然而Peter丝毫无法动弹，而Wade这个混蛋却依旧慢条斯理地缓慢抽插着，只是浅浅地进入甬道，在里面温存一下，然后就抽出去——这个混蛋明明已经忍不住了，却还在这种时候考验着Peter的耐心！

Peter只好央求着Wade，他要他快一点，赶紧动起来，就像之前每一次做爱一样狠狠地插进来。“这可不行，亲爱的，”Wade的声音异常地冷静，“那样你和孩子都会吃不消的。忍耐一些，我会想办法。”

“你怎么可以……”Peter直想揍他，为什么Wade可以表现得如此冷静？明明这事是他挑起的，如今只有他像个欲求不满的小婊子，这也太不公平了。

虽然Wade的动作十分缓慢，但力度却并没有怎么减少。如果Peter看得到的话，他就会发现此时的Wade也满头大汗，他也忍耐很久了——他怎么不想在这具美妙的身体里随意驰骋？他发誓他知道每一个敏感点，每一个能让Peter大叫的地方，但他无法这么做，天哪，他甚至觉得自己再前进一步就能提前和小Wilson打个照面了——这他妈的太可怕了，这股可怕的感觉竟然压抑住了他粗暴的本能。

两个人都这么觉得，这场性爱就像一场残酷的刑罚。Peter想起他们之前吵吵闹闹、Wade不知道他身份时的讨厌劲、阴差阳错的组队，还有很多很多——也许是这个时候的他太敏感了，就算当时连他们自己都忘记了的事如今都能清楚地回忆起来。

他忍受着身体里的律动，就像给了块糖后又给了个巴掌——Wade在他身体里磨了很久，他眼看着太阳渐渐爬上日中，看着枕头上逐渐变大的洇渍，现在已经整个都湿透了——他知道自己就活一条鱼，全身都黏糊糊滑腻腻的，还浸满了水。

湿哒哒的声音充斥着整个房间，那是Wade操着他的声音。

另一个身体在他体内颤抖着——他不是指那个小的，而是Wade，他的动作因为难受而轻颤着，无法彻底攀上顶峰的郁闷成了他的原动力，只能折磨着靠近肉穴出口的那些媚肉，于是他变换着花样戳刺着，不浪费一分一秒地感受着滑嫩内壁紧紧把阴茎包裹住的快感，吸得如此之紧，仿佛是在邀请一般。

“太难受了……”Peter的眼前都模糊一片了，大颗大颗的生理性泪水哗哗地往下掉。虽然这段时间里他的前端也一直不停地渗出精液，但无法畅快射精的感觉实在太糟糕了。他觉得自己早先应该试试的，也许他真的能够骑上去也说不定。要是那样的话，肯定比现在的情况要好得多。他很后悔当初放弃的太早了。

“你出奶了。”Wade忽然说道。在这种时候他竟然看到了Peter胸前渗出的那片深色的污渍，Peter一愣，低下头看到自己胸前的污渍真的正在不断扩大，他的脸涨得通红，这全是拜Wade所赐——那个正在不断操着自己怀孕身体的混球。“别担心亲爱的，我会一滴不剩地把它们喝光的。也让那个该死的小家伙明白，爸爸为他付出了什么样的代价，这就算他的一小点补偿了。”Wade咬牙切齿地说。

时间够长了，Wade担心Peter的身体会受不了——他记得很清楚医生说过禁止长时间的性爱。虽然他不确定这个“长时间”到底是多久，但折磨已经够了，他就差把Peter拆吞入腹了。

在他有意识的松懈下，很快Wade就射精了。Peter叫了一声，“该死的你不能——”他哆嗦着身子想要躲开这股精液，却被Wade死死拉住了双脚：“嘿嘿，别这么狠心Pete，至少让我射进去，求你了，事后我保证会做完一整套完美的清洁的。”

Peter闭上眼睛，忍受着这股精液射完，在最后一滴也溅上火热的肠内壁后，Wade放开他，他的脚无力地摔在床上，胸口大幅度地起伏着，张着干燥的嘴想要更多的空气。

而Wade则咒骂了一声，四肢并用地重新爬上Peter的身体，紧紧抱住他。他说到做到，一把扯开Peter的睡衣就去舔他的胸。Peter已经没力气阻止他了，他呻吟了几声，仰起头，像鱼一样呼吸着。Wade偶尔会用牙齿轻轻扯一把胀大的深色乳头，它们就像伊甸园的苹果一般诱人——那些混着乳白色的淡淡液体全数被舔了个精光，Peter敏感的身体颤抖着，抱住Wade的脑袋，让他趴在自己胸口吸奶。

舔完之后，Wade直起身体，双手撑在Peter脑袋两旁，居高临下地看着湿漉漉的他。他摸了摸他汗湿的头发，亲了他一口：“最后再来一下。”

“什么？你还想干什么？”Peter努力撑起自己的上半身，Wade却又退了下去。他一只手稳稳地支撑着Peter臃肿的身体，另一只手——应该说是手指，直接就着之前被撑开的肛门插了进去。

Wade的指活简直棒到脑浆都要被操出来的地步了——被操得喘叫连连的Peter脑子里只剩下了这个想法。Wade的两根手指一到位就飞速地动了起来，几乎就没有找位置，一下子就摸到了Peter最敏感的地方——对于这件事，Wade简直有着与生俱来的天赋——因为手指比阴茎短了不少，Wade立刻毫不顾忌地就操动了起来，频率比之前都要快上一倍。Peter此时连呻吟都跟不上了，他的下体不停地被操出水来，就像断了闸的喷头一样。Peter早就顾不上想其他多余的事了，快感一波一波地积累起来，他的屁股被Wade的手指操得简直要生花，弹性十足的两团肉跟着那个疯狂的频率颤动着，他想要叫Wade停手，然而双手却只能无力地搭在他粗壮的手臂上，跟着他的节奏一次又一次地高潮。

不知道是第几次高潮后，Wade才放过他。Peter完全瘫软在床上，全身上下都湿的跟刚从水里捞上来的一样。他的喉咙除了呜咽也说不出话来，最后一波高潮的余韵还在他身体里盘旋着，他终于忍不住哭了，Wade抱住了他。

他也紧紧回抱住了他。

END


End file.
